World of warcraft: The Shadow Realm
by Joseph Miller
Summary: Beings From the Shadow Realm attack Azeroth and kidnnap its people. The Alliance sends five champions into the realm to save these people and stop the threat for good before all of Azeroth is destroyed.


**World of Warcraft: Dark Realm** **Stormwind** General Marcus Jonathan, the High Commander of Stormwind Defense, was doing his normal patrol. He rode his mighty warhorse across the bridge in the Valley of Heroes just outside of the Stormwind gates. He was extra watchful these days after the Hordes failed attack on the city. He rode over to the left of the bridge and checked over the side looking down at the small lake. He saw a female Draenei hunter who was fishing, resting at her side was a huge white tiger. She waved her greeting at the General whom nodded back. He continued his patrol.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man on horse back approaching. Turning to face the man the General noticed the man was a Paladin. He wore a tabard the General did not know, it was dark red and it depicted two yellow swords crossing behind a red capital R.

"Hello, friend," The General said as the Paladin neared. "

Greetings," the Paladin replied. "

Tell me, whom does our tabard represent?" The General inquired.

"The House of Rayne," the Paladin answered, "It _was_ a small, noble house of Lordaeron. Few of my House lived after the destruction."

General Jonathan did not expect that answer so he just nodded and let the Paladin pass.

The Paladin Christopher Montavious, Twenty-third Lord of the House of Rayne, rode his powerful Charger though the streets of the mighty Alliance city at a slow pace. It was a beautiful, sunny day with a cool breeze blowing. He was heading to the Cathedral of Light for the last of his training. He watched the people go in and out of shops, people fishing in the canals and children running. He made it to the Cathedral Square and dismounted, removing his helmet, he started toward the building. This was his favorite place in the city, in the whole Eastern Kingdoms for that matter. He watched his Paladin brothers and Priests coming in and out of the Cathedral.

He was going for the stairs when he heard his name called. He turned to see a young Warlock standing behind him and behind her stood her Succubus, Nazwyn. "Hellgrey?" He asked surprised. She looked much different from the last he saw her. Her once short brown hair was now long and blond.

"The one and only," she answered as give her big brother a hug. Nazwyn leaned in, "He's handsome. Can I give him a hug too?" she purred. Hellgrey pushed the demon back. "I am surprised to see you here." Hellgrey said turning her attention back to Montavious. "Why is that?" "Why are you not in Northreand?" she asked. "

I like to come back here now and then," Montavious replied, "How you have been doing?" "Why don't you buy me a drink and I'll tell you."

"I have to do some more training but meet me at the inn later." He said. "

Its a date," She turned to leave. Before they could leave they heard yelling and shouting coming from their right, looking over they saw a group of children. They were yelling insults and throwing bits of food at the person sitting on a bench. The Orphan Matron was just standing there letting it happen. The person on the bench just sat there like nothing was happening.

"Wait a minute…is that a..?" Hellgrey began.

"A Death Knight," Montavious finished. "They are picking on a Death Knight?" Montavious started toward the group with Hellgrey following behind him.

He walked up to the children, "Stop this at once!" he yelled at them. "

You can't just walk up and shout at these kids," The Orphan matron started "That thing is a monster so what's wrong…"

"This is what is being taught at the orphanage?" Montavious cut her off, "cruelty, prejudice, and stupidity!"

"Plus getting a Death Knight angry is not a good idea." Hellgrey added.

"He is not a monster. That man is a member of the Alliance and you WILL respect him."

Montavious said. "He has given his life for the people of this city and all those in the Alliance and this is how you teach these children to act toward a Hero?" Montavious looked down at the Death Knight who seemed to be asleep. He noticed the massive axe on the man's back. "I'm very disappointed with you all." He said to the children.

One of the children looked at Rayne, "we're sorry, Mr. Paladin." "We would do it again," another said, "we promise." "

I am sorry as well," the Orphan Matron said, "I should not let my prejudice influence these kids." "Say sorry to the Death Knight." Montavious replied.

The children apologized and then the Orphan Matron led them away.

Hellgrey sat down next to the Death Knight, "I do not think this guy heard anything, he looks out cold." She said to Montavious.

The Death Knight laughed making Hellgrey jump up, "I am always cold." He said in a deep, icy voice.

"You were aware of what those brats were doing to you?" Hellgrey asked.

The Death Knight stood up, "yes," He replied. He started to wipe some of the food that was stuck to his armor.

"Here," Hellgrey handed him some cloth, "use this to clean your armor."

"My thanks," the Death Knight said taking the cloth. "I have grown use to the hatred people have for Death Knights."

"I would have slapped those kids around," Hellgrey told him.

"There was no reason to kill them," The Death Knight told her.

Hellgrey looked alarmed, "I didn't say I would kill them."

Montavious stood forward and offered his hand, "I am called Christopher Montavious and my sister is called Hellgrey."

The Death Knight looked that the outstretched hand for a second before shaking it, "Just call me Icechuncks."

"Nice to meet you, friend," Montavious said. "So what bring you here?"

Icechuncks looked around the Square, "I find this to be the one place where I can come and think in peace." Icechuncks looked in the direction of the Orphanage, "It was anyway." Icechuncks adjusted the massive ax on his back, "My thanks again but now I must return to Hellfire and continue improving my skills."

"If you need anything just sends me a letter and I'll be there." Rayne said. Icechuncks nodded his head, mounted up and rode away.

Hellgrey watched him leave, "I feel bad for him." Montavious put his hand on her should, "Anyway I'll see that the inn?"

"Sure," Montavious said, "I will be there in ten or twenty minutes." And with that he headed into the Cathedral. Christopher Montavious walked out of the Cathedral later then he thought. He replaced his helmet on his head and started walking when the first sign of trouble happened. He saw soldiers running to the direction of the trade center of the city.

He stopped one and asked, "What is problem?"

"The city in under attack!" was the reply. "Is it the Horde?" Montavious asked.

"No!" the soldier ran off. Montavious mounted his War Horse and rushed into the main part of the city. He saw guards and others headed outside the city. Reaching the outside he was stopped by the scene before him. Guards and the other defenders were battling beings that looked like they were dark as shadows but that was not the sight that stopped him, it was the huge portal just out the city gates. Looking around he saw every race of both Alliance and Horde but they were black as night, even their clothes were very dark; their eyes glowed a pale white. Dismounting he ran into the fight; he swing his mace at the nearest being, hitting dead in the chest but the powerful strike didn't even hurt it. A shadow troll grabbed him and tried to throw him to the ground but Montavious give the being a head butt. He kicked the troll off the bridge down into the water below. Two more beings jumped on him forcing him to the ground; one knocked the mace out of his hand. Montavious punched the closest one but it had no effect, the second being raised his bloody sword and started to bring it down when he was suddenly pulled away. A ghoul leaped on the back of the first and hauled it off Montavious. He sat up and saw Icechuncks bury his axe into the second beings face while his ghoul throws the first over the bridge. Icechuncks ran over and helped Montavious up, "What are these things?" He asked.

"I have no idea," Icechuncks said, "I will try not to kill them all so you can ask one." he twisted around spinning his Axe and slammed it into a shadow dwarf. The Dwarf fell back but got up like nothing happened. "You want more?" The Death knight asked "Then you shall have it!" The battle spilled into the city and as it raged on more Guards and defenders came but so did more shadow being coming out of the portal. During the battle the shadow beings began dragging unconscious defenders into the portal and this did not go unnoticed, "Get to that portal," the voice of General Marcus Jonathan, the High Commander of Stormwind Defense, boomed as he plowed through the enemy on his War Horse. Montavious and Icechuncks followed in his wake. Knocking down the enemy, Montavious saw that one of the unconscious was Hellgrey, "what in the name of the light is she doing here?" he thought as he doubled his pace. She was nowhere near powerful enough to be in this type of battle and she was supposed to be at the inn. He fought harder trying to get to her but the shadow beings were forcing him back. Then with a loud crack of lighting and a blinding flash of light they were gone, the shadow beings, the portal and Hellgrey.

"HELLGREY!" Montavious shouted. He stood with the remaining guards and defenders; they were all just as surprised and shocked as Montavious. Icechuncks put his hand on Montavious.

"What just happened?" a confused shaman asked to no one.

**Stormwind Keep** The King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, paced in front of his throne.

General Marcus Jonathan stood at attention as his King wore a hole in the carpet, "The other Alliance Capitals have reported attacks of the same nature, your majesty."

The King stopped and looked at the others gathered in the room, his eyes settled on the one standing in the far back, "The Realm of Shadows, you say?" he asked Death Knight High lord Darion Mograine, who was making a very rare appearance outside of the Ebony Hold.

"From the reports I have heard there is little doubt," he said in a deep, cold voice, "This event is unheard of, one I thought not possible."

"Then I guess we imagined it then," King Wrynn snapped.

"Fighting among each other helps no one," the cool voice of Lady Jaina Proudmoore said.

"yes, Lets all have a group hug and be best friends" Mograine sarcastically replied.

Proudmoore fixed him with a icy stare.

"ENOUGH," King Wrynn yelled, "We will send our forces in the Realm of Shadows to get our people back."

"The Alliance Forces are stretched enough as it is, your Majesty." General Marcus Jonathan reminded the King. "With Illidan the Betrayer killed we could pull some of our Army from Outland," The King suggested. The Draenei Emissary Taluun spoke up, "Be as it may with the Betrayer gone Outland is in a very frail state, the Army maybe still needed there."

"Perhaps we summon the other heads of the Alliance before making any decisions," Proudmoore said, "They lost people as well. "

Whatever you decide, I will help," Mograine said, "Only a few powerful Death Knights can open a way into the Realm of Shadows. I being one of them."

**Stormwind Keep** "It has been decided that a small group of five with enter The Realm Of Shadows, less of a chance that a small group will be noticed," King Varian Wrynn said.

The king stood facing those who had gathered. "The King of Ironforge, Magni Bronzebeard, could not come for he is busy strengthening his city's defenses, but he has send his chosen champion."

A male dwarf Paladin stepped forward, "I am Crusader Lord Dalfors of the Argent Crusade," He said.

The King continued, "Unfortunately the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind was hurt in the attack of her city, but she is expected to live. The Night Elves have answered our call."

A female Druid came forward, "Greetings, I am Kaelyn Vineminder," she spoke in a silky voice.

The king went to the next in line, "I have asked Warlock Demisette Cloyce to lend me her best student and she give me the one before us."

A female warlock dress in a deep red robe stood still, her face almost hidden by her hooded clock, "Nethermaven Donna Chastian," she whispered.

"The three of you just arrived so relax from your travels and the other two members of the group have been waiting," the King said hotly, "You shall meet then shorty."

** Christopher Montavious stood on the steps leading into the bank. He received a note telling him wait there. He waited for about ten minutes when a dwarf Death Knight approached him, "Are you the Twenty-third Lord of the House of Rayne?" he asked.

"Yes," Montavious answered.

"You know a Death Knight named Hal Forestbreeze?"

"I do not think so."

"Likes to be called Icechuncks," The dwarf snorted, "Stupid nickname,"

"I do know him," Montavious replied.

"He has called in a favor I owe him," The dwarf said, "so I am to let you accompany me to the keep."

"May I ask what for?"

The dwarf smiled, "Your coming with me to the Realm of Shadows."

** The five person group was now assembled at the Keep.

"My name is Grumdur Bladebane," the Death Knight dwarf said to the group.

"Well meet, Grumdur," Vineminder said.

"I am Christopher Montavious, the Twenty-third Lord of the House of Rayne."

"I have heard of you," Chastaian spoke up, "The Horde calls you by a different name do they not?"

"Yes, they do." "What do they call you?" Dalfors asked.

"The Crimsonrayne," Montavious responded.

"I like it," Vineminder said, "I shall call you by that name from here on out." "Why do they call you that?"

"It's a long story," Crimsonrayne said, "One to be told after my sister is safe."

"Yes, there is no time to be lost," icy voice of Darion Mograine said as he approached from behind. King Wrynn and Lady Proudmoore were not far behind him. "I will open a gateway into the Realm of Shadows," Mograine started the spell, "the five of you should find yourselves within the Keep."

"How do you know how to open a gateway?" King Wrynn asked.

"After we Death Knights gain control of the Ebony Hold I found tomes which contained many spells," Mograine explained. As he finished talking a small portal opened before the five champions.

"Maybe I should go with them," Lady Proudmoore suggested.

"No, you are needed here," the King told her. He turned to the five, "Best of luck to you all and bring our people home."

"The Light be with you," Lady Proudmoore said to them. The five bowed and one after another the stepped into the portal.

**The Realm Of Shadows** In a floating structure high about Stormwind a man sit very still, his consciousness spread out across the entire realm. HIS REALM. He sensed Mograine's spell the second it was started. "So uninvited guests are entering my realm," he chuckled, "lets send them someplace nice, someplace far from the city" he casted a spell of his own.

**Stormwind** Death Knight High Lord Darion Mograine knew there was a problem, "What the hell?" he whispered.

"What is wrong?" asked Lady Proudmoore. "Something is affecting my portal," he answered, "I will try and correct it."

**The Realm of Shadows** The five found themselves within the Keep.

"It is really dark here, " Kaelyn Vineminder observed.

"A realm of shadows would not be bright and sunny," Donna Chastain told her.

"Do you have to be such a bitc...HEY" Vineminder could not finish as the world turned blurry. The five find themselves in casted in a twisting darkness and were lifted into space. After what felt like a eternity they landed hard outside a huge tower.

"What happened and where are we?" Dalfors wanted to know.

Crimsonrayne looked around and his eyes landed on a familiar sight, "we are in Westfall," he said as he pointed to Sentinel Hill. "Are we not suppose to be in the Stromwind Keep?"

"well, something or someone changed that," Chastain said, "I felt a strange magic right before we were in casted in that blackness."

"A least we did not get moved too far," Grundur Bladebane said, "Stormwind is not far from here and I do believe Stormwind is where we will find our answers."

"How do you know that?" Vineminder asked.

Bladebane pointed into the air, "That massive floating structure above the city is a big clue."

"Standing around will not get us there," Crimsonrayne said, "Lets mount up and get moving."

"Problem," Bladebane mentioned, "I can't summon my mount."

"Same here," Dalfors said.

"I do not believe we summon anything here," Chastain replied, "none of my minions are answering my summons."

"We can still use our other spells," Vineminder said. She had transformed into a tree.

"Looks like we are walking," said Dalfors. "Kaelyn, you can turn invisible in your cat form right?" Bladebane asked.

"Of course," Vineminder replied.

"Then please do so and scout the areas ahead. We don't want any surprises."

** In a floating structure high about Stormwind, the Man was furious, "How dare that fool Mograine interpret my spell!" The Man once again cast out his consciousness to locate the five. "Westfall? I wanted to throws those fools in the middle of the sea," He screamed. He slammed his fist down against his armrest and struggled to regain his composure. "It's no matter, they will not make it here," he laughed.

** Before the five could begin their trek, a loud horn blew and from behind Sentinel Hill came seven Shadow Beings on horseback.

"We're under attack," Dalfors yelled as he pulled his two axes from behind his back. The others four followed suit as the beings come down on them.

Dalfors and Crimsonrayne went in first, Crimsonrayne threw his shield. It slammed into one and rebound off a second, the two were unseated and crashed on the ground. Bladebane jumped on one of the fallen and impaled it with his huge broadsword. Vineminder, in her cat form, leaped on the third mounted attacker and both went to the ground with Vineminder on top, she bite into its neck. Bladebane cut the legs out from under the forth and fifth horses sending their riders collapsing down, he spin around and buried his axes into their chests. Crimsonrayne tired to mash his mace against the head of one of the downed beings but it moved with lighting speed, twisting around on the ground, kicking Crimsonrayne feet from under him. The shadow being jumped on top Crimsonrayne and begin punching him in the head, his helmet took most of the impact. Crimsonrayne used his shield to push the shadow being off him and as it jumped back it was meet with the bone crushing Hammer of Righteousness. The last two shadow beings were converging on Donna Chastain, she burned one with Immolate and searing pain and cursed the other with Curse of Agony. She pulled out her wand, Corpse-Impaling Spike, and ended their existence.

"We need to get moving before more show up," Dalfors said breathing heavy.

"They taste so gross," Vineminder companied, "yuck! nasty!"

"Lets stay off the road to avoid any patrols," Bladebane said, "Kaelyn, stick with the plan and scout ahead please."

**In a floating structure high about Stormwind** Deep down in the structure was a huge dungeon full of cells.

Hellgrey continued to blast away at the bars to her cell, "My Shadow bolts didn't even dent them," she said in frustration.

"Calm down," her cell mate said, "It is best to save your strength for a more opportune moment."

"I want to get the hell out of here," Hellgrey said loudly.

"You and I want the something but what you are doing is not going to work."

Hellgrey slumped to the floor, "Sorry," she said, "I hate just sitting here."

Her cell mate, a female Night Elf, sat down next to her, "My name is Alathea, I am a priestess and advisor to High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind."

"I am Hellene Grey, a member of the House of Rayne. Most people call me Hellgrey for short."

"Nice to meet you, Hellgrey."

"Likewise, so what do you think is going on?"

Priestess Alathea smiled sadly, "I do not even know where we are."

Hellgrey let out a long sigh, "A more opportune moment better come soon."

**Elwynn Forest** Four of the five heroes were inside a small hut southeast of the Valley of Heroes. Kaelyn Vineminder was out scouting the area. The road from Westfall to the city of Stormwind was not a long one but it took time traveling it without mounts and always being on the lookout for attacks. Because of Vineminder's scouting the group had been able avoid many threating situations but not all, just before they reached the hut they were attacked by a huge group of Shadow Beings. After a long battle the five survived but not without injury, they had suffered many deep cuts and stab wounds, Donna Chastain was in very bad shape. Crimsonrayne and Dalfors were using their healing spells on her, they were both Paladins but not specialized in healing so it was took awhile before they heal most of her wounds.

Grumdur Bladebane stood watch by the doorway, his mighty broadsword at the ready, he jumped when felt something brush up against his leg.

Vineminder, in her cat form, came out of invisibility.

"By the Lich Kings frozen butt, you sacred me." he yelled at her.

"Sorry," She laughed once she shifted back to her normal form.

"Whats the situation?"

"From what I could see the whole city in full Shadow Beings," she said, "both Alliance and Horde races."

"We need to find some way up to that floating structure above the city," Dalfors said entering the conversation.

"Without our flying mounts theres no way we can get up the floating structure," Bladebane said. "There could be some type of teleportation device within the city."

"There is something going on in the keep," Vineminder mentioned, "a lot of Shadow Beings around it."

"We need to check it out then," replied Dalfors.

"How are going to get to the keep with all the Shadow Beings?" asked Vineminder.

"We can swim," Crimsonrayne suggested, "enter the small lake under the bridge in the Valley of Heroes and swim though the canals until we near the keep."

"It may work," Dalfors said. "Lets try it and Chastain can cast underwater breathing on us so we can stay near the bottom of the canal."

"How is she?" Vineminder asked "Is she up for this?"

"Do not worry over me," Chastain whispered, "I did not come here to sit in a crappy hut while the rest of you battle this threat."

"Alright then, everyone use their beneficial spells on each other and lets go," Dalfors said.

Soon the five stood looking across the bridge in the Valley of Heroes. There was a mob walking along the bridge. "Wait until they turn and walk away from us and then enter the water, "Bladebane whispered. Crimsonrayne entered first and was followed by Dalfors, Vineminder, Chastain and Bladebane bring up the rear. They swam along the canals at a slow pace, mostly because it was almost pitch black swimming in the water of the already dark Realm of Shadows, and tiring not to be noticed by the Shadow Beings walking above. They had to backtrack a few times before coming up near the Keep. The five slowly raised their heads above the water and looked around.

Vineminder climbed the wall of the canal and look toward the Keep, she then slid back into the water, "two guards in our way. I'll distract them and someone sneak behind and kill them."

"I'll do it," Dalfors volunteered.

Vineminder changed into her flight form and flew into the air. She landed off to the left of the Keep, she started flipping around like she was injured. The guards noticed and walked toward. Dalfors climbed over the side and sneak behind them, he drove his axes into their backs. They fell dead. "Nice! That would have made a rouge proud," Vineminder said, back in her normal form.

Dalfors frowned, "Damn rouges," he hissed.

The five moved into the Keep moving from room to room in ordered to avoid patrolling guards. The five some made it to the throne room. Where the throne should be was some type of portal.

"That must lead up to the floating structure," Crimsonrayne said.

Suddenly a door open and the five and came face-to-face with a monster. The Creature looked like a ten foot tall troll and it dual wielded a mace and a sword. Crimsonrayne barely had time to rise his shield before the mace slammed down on him. The impact dropped him on his knees. Bladebane jumped over him and tried to slash the monsters arm but the monster swung his sword and knocked Bladebane into the far wall. Chastain blasted the monster in the face with a shadow bolt but it didn't even phase him, she had to leap back as the mace crashed down where she stood. Dalfors ran in behind the monster slashing at its left knee, the monster fell to one knee and before Dalfors could do anything else the monster threw its arm back hitting Dalfors. The impact sent him flying in the air and he landed on Crimsonrayne.

The monster was pulled back by Bladebane's Death Grip. The Death Knight dropped on the fallen monster and started attacking with his broadsword but it had little affect, "I'll hold this bastard off," he yelled, "get to that portal."

"but..." Vineminder tired to protest.

"GO!" Bladebane screamed.

The four ran into the portal and were gone.

** Hellgrey lay on the ground of her cell. Priestess Alathea was press up against the wall near the door. They were waiting. Shadow Beings were opening cells and dragging away captives and it was only a matter of time before they reached the pairs cell. Finally two Shadow Beings came for Hellgrey and Alathea. The Being saw Hellgrey on the floor and rushed in, it was blindsided by Alathea's Holy Smite spell. The second outside was hit with a shadow bolt.

The two entered the corridor, "Lets get out of here," Alathea said.

"What about the other captives?"

"We get help and come back," Alathea replied, "we would draw unwanted attention with all the captives loose." They headed down the corridor.

** The four existed the portal and found themselves in serious trouble. They had entered a large hall full of Shadow Beings.

"Out of the firing pan and into the damn fire," Dalfors whispered.

Crimsonrayne pointed to an exist to the right of them and ran for it, the others behind him.

The Beings attacked in mass, trying to cut off their escape route. Crimsonrayne threw his shield knocking several of the Beings down and made it though the exist, as he ran though a door dropped from the ceiling closing sealing the other three inside with the Shadow Beings.

"NO!" Crimsonrayne yelled. He heard the sounds of battle from the other side of the door but knew his friends would be overpowered. He could not do anything to help them at the moment so he turned and ran down the corridor. He could help no one if they caught him.

** Hellgrey and Alathea were quickly and quietly down the corridor but stopped when they heard someone running toward them. They hide in a alcove in the wall and waited. Hellgrey knew the person that ran pass them. "Christopher!"

Crimsonrayne stopped and turned, "Hellgrey?"

they ran to each other and embraced. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you," Crimsonrayne said.

"This is Priestess Alathea," Hellgrey introduced them.

"Greetings," Alathea said, "are you here alone?"

"No. I came with four others but they were caught."

They heard some Beings headed their way and all three went back into the alcove. Two Shadow Beings were dragging a captive down the corridor. "

I want to see where they are going," Crimsonrayne whispered and quietly followed them at a safe distance. The three followed the Shadow Beings down the corridor. Crimsonrayne was leading while Alathea keep guard of their rear. They followed them to a massive steel door with symbols and inscriptions. One of the Shadow Beings laid his hand on the door and it slid open, they hauled the captive inside. Before the door closed the three were able to slip in and quickly moved behind a pillar. Crimsonrayne looked around the pillar, the room was monolithic. It was a round room with pillars all around the perimeter, carved into them was the same symbols and inscriptions as the door. What caught Crimsonrayne attention was black crystal suspended in the middle of the room. It hung from the ceiling by a chain, the crystal pulsed with evil energy. He watched as the captive was place under the crystal. The captive was a humanf and the Shadow Beings bound him so moving was almost imposable. The Black Crystal pulsed once and black rays bathed the human, his face twisted in pain as he engulfed in the blackness. When it was done the Blood Elf had been transformed into a Shadow Being. Crimsonrayne was horrified.

The Shadow Beings were once normal beings, he had been sent to save the people of the Alliance and he had been killing them. The Shadow Beings, now three, left the room.

Alathea came out to examen the crystal.

"We must destroy it," Crimsonrayne demanded.

Hellgrey shot off a shadow bolt but it did nothing.

"Perhaps the Light may effect it," Alathea said as she focused the power of the Light into her hands and sent it into the crystal. The crystal cracked a little. "I am not powerful enough."

The door slowly opened. The three ran behind the pillar before they were seen. Shadow Beings dragged in Dalfors and the others. They were bound by magic coils that left them powerless. A tall human dressed in black armor entered.

"Your fate!" he hissed at them. "My Shadow servants were once normal members of the Alliance and Horde but I fixed their imperfections." He laughed.

"Who are you?" Vineminder asked.

"I am Vazen," he answered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I will entertain your curiosity," he started, "I was a death knight and I was curios too. Curios of this realm I heard so much about. So curios was I that when I entered to get my mount I stayed. It was full of dangerous creatures but I mastered them. I was changed here and I set out into this realm and discovered many powerful things," he pointed to the crystal and continued. "The world hates death knights because of our origin so I grew to hate the world. It needed to be remade, its imperfections removed, made into a vision, MY vision." Vazen spread his arms wide, "I will use my Shadow Army, enter Azeroth and make it a better place, under one rule. MINE!"

"Another take over the world scheme again," Vineminder sighed. She received a strike across the face from Vazen.

"It is time for your becoming," he said.

Watching this behind the pillar, "We need to break that crystal," Hellgrey whispered to her brother.

"I know," he said. He focused the power of the Light, sending the awesome power flowing into his mace. The mace started to glow, faint at first and then it glowed brighter and brighter. He ran toward the crystal, the Light blinding all looking at it, he jumped and slammed his mace into the crystal.

The explosion was astronomic, blinding and powerful, the whole structure shook. The Massive door was blown off its hinges. The people in the room were knocked over by the Shockwave.

"NO!" Vazen screamed, "What have you done?"

"Stopping you," Crimsonrayne said as he picked himself off the floor.

"You fool," Vazen said, "that crystal keep this place in the air. There is not much time before it crashes down." "

Then we best leave," Crimsonrayne said, helping Hellgrey and Alathea untie Dalfors and the others.

"I think not," Vazen said. He picked up a crystal shard and stab himself in the chest. The last of the crystals power leaked into his body. He started to change, his body grew and it shifted and morphed into a huge black dragon, "You will suffer pain like none has ever felt before!"

It spit fire.

** Grumdur Bladebane sat on the floor of the Keep. He was dumbfounded, the monster was about to kill him with its sword and then it disappeared. He stood up painfully and entered the portal. His companions may need him. He found himself in a large hall full of former Shadow Beings.

The races of both Alliance and Horde stood on opposite sides of the room, not such on what happened and not such whom to blame it on.

A Draenei asked him, "What is going on?"

"We want answers," an undead rouge was trying to say. Bladebane had trouble understanding the rouge, it was hard when it talked with no bottom jaw.

"I have no idea," Bladebane answered.

"Hey!" A human ran into the hall, "There are people locked in cells down this corridor," he said.

"Horde or Alliance?" a Tauren asked.

"It does not matter," Bladebane answered. "We can not be enemies right now."

There was a few minutes of silence. "A temporarily truce." the Tauren, Vinet Thunderhooves said.

The group, fifthly strong, followed Bladebane.

Crimsonrayne and the the other five were block from the exit by the Shadow Dragon, Vazen. The structure was already starting to shake.

"Don't be a fool. We all die if we do not get out of here." Dalfors yelled at Vazen.

"So be it!"

"Looks like we have to fight him," Dalfors said.

"Its a damn dragon!" Vineminder said, "They not easy to defeat."

"I'll keep its attention on me and the rest of you attack him from the sides. Kaelyn, if we get hurt, I need to heals us the best you can." Crimsonrayne ordered.

"Still this will be difficult," Chastain commented, "we do not have much time before this structure falls from the sky.

"Not difficult at all," a voice said from the other side of the room by the door. Bladebane and the rest of the former Shadow Beings had arrived. "By my counts it looks like fifthly five against one."

"The one being a dragon," Chastain whispered.

Crimsonrayne looked the assembled group, every race from both Alliance and Horde were in the room. He saw Warriors, Shamans, and disciples of all the other Callings.

"It's like a fifthly five person raid!" Vineminder said. "Nothing less then nothing," Vazen hollered, "all of you will die here!"

The group started to move. The heavy armored ones moved in front of Vazen, the long range classes moved to each of the sides of the dragon and the healers stayed near the doorway. Vazen watched all this and laughed, "You are all little fools! I have not come this far to be stopped now." Crimsonrayne felt the familiar mix excellent of and fear in his gut. The others were all anxious but prepared. He gripped his shield tightly, his mace ready. The regnant Light flowed in his body. He charged. Like a tidal wave they crashed in the dragon. Warriors, paladins, druids, and Death Knights attacked the front. They slashed, hacked, clawed, and stabbed. From the side came fire and ice projectiles, shadow bolts, and arrows. From behind were rouges and others.

The Dragon yelled in pain and then attacked. It was horrendous.

Its feet kicked out and its tail swung. Black fire erupted out of its mouth. Bodies went flying and others were burning or simply smashed. The healers did the best they could in healing the injured and using their most powerful spells of resurrection. Crimsonrayne was protected by a magic shield and attacked the dragon, the dragon opened its mouth and sallowed the paladin.

"NO!" Hellgrey screamed.

The battle continued. Crimsonrayne was doing his best to stop his descent in the dragons throat. He clawed at the slippery tissue but it was no use. He landed in the dragons belly, the stomach acid begin eating at his plate armor. He had lost his weapons but he had a small dagger hidden in his boot. Pulling it put, he cut open the stomach and crawled out inside the dragon. Vazen felt it and roared. His attacks became more ferocious. Dalfors took a terrible blow from the tail. The whole structure shook and dropped several feet down. "We do not have much time left," Bladebane yelled. Crimsonrayne had many adventures to tell but crawling around the insides of a dragon was one he would never speak of. He crawled upward.

Chastain helped Dalfors up and both leaped aside as the black fire rained down toward them.

Vineminder had entered her flight form, flew over the dragons back and turned into a cat. She landed on its back and started raking its flesh.

"Aim our ranged attacks at its eyes," Chastain told the others near her.

Crimsonrayne almost reached his destination, the heart of the dragon. He pulled himself the remaining distance and with his dagger he stab the heart over and over. Warm blood flowed over him.

"ARGGH!" Vazen stumped front, run over bodies as he went. The dragon hit the closest wall and dropped.

The fight was over.

Everyone was quit. Some stood still and others just fell over from exhaustion. The only sounds was the healers moving around helping the many injured, and Hellgrey crying.

Dalfors dragged his beaten body over to her, "Its over," he said. Hellgrey cried.

There came movement from the dragon. Something was moving inside it. A small group went over to the body. The tip of a dagger ripped the flesh and a hand popped out.

"By the Light! Someone is trying to get out!" Hellgrey ran to the body with Dalfors behind her. They ripped at the flesh of the body and soon they puled Crimsonrayne out. Hellgrey hugged her brother.

The structure shook violently.

"We all need to get out of here," Crimsonrayne said. What was left of the fifthly five ran back down the corridor to the room with the portal and left the doomed structure.

Back in the Keep the Alliance and Horde moved to opposite sides. Bladebane noticed. Walking over to Vinet Thunderhooves, he asked "What of our truce?"

"Over," replied Thunderhooves. But before anything happened the former shadow beings begin to fade and disappear.

"What happening to them?" Vineminder asked.

"What happening to us?" Alathea asked. She and Hellgrey were also fading.

Crimsonrayne tried to hold on to her but she disappeared. Only the five remained.

"What is happening?" Vineminder asked.

A deep, cold voice spoke, "The magic holding them here is gone."

They turned to face an image of Death Knight High Lord Darion Mograine.

"Where did they go?" Crimsonrayne was concerned about his sister.

"They have returned to the places which they were taken. Your sister is back in Stormwind," he answered. "lets me of the events that transpired in this realm."

The five told him everything.

Mograine sighed, "A fallen Death Knight. Like the world needs another reason to hate my kind."

"The act of one should no effect the whole," Chastain said.

"It will. Hate is a powerful enemy to defeat." Mograine said. "But think nothing of it. I will deal with any fallout."

"It is wrong," Vineminder said, "We will talk to our leaders."

Mograine said nothing for a few seconds and then, "You have survived and achieved your goals. I will send you back. You all earned some peace." He opened a portal.

Donna Chastain laughed, "Peace? There is no peace in Azeroth."

"Peace maybe a rare commodity in Azeroth," Crimsonrayne said. "We fight for it everyday, but we should enjoy what peace we have."

He walked to the portal, "I plan to do just that."

"How?" Dalfors asked.

"I am going to have a drink with my sister."

"I could use a drink," Dalfors said.

"We all could," Grumdur Bladebane said.

"You all are welcome to join us," Crimsonrayne smiled at his friends.

The five entered the portal back to Azeroth.


End file.
